Unforgettable Past Outtakes
by Relient-Only
Summary: This just going to be what's going on in the story from different points of view. Really, I'm just putting this here for those who are interested so I can focus more on what was going on.
1. Chapter 1

**OKay I am finally back.. I understand that some people might want to kick my ass to the moon... but I've been having some issues at home, and then school's starting it's just a whole mess. Also, over 100 reviews!!! I love you guys!! Thanks so much for reviewing! OH, and the next few chapters will be in Derrick's Point of View, just so you know what's going through his head during this whole thing :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is in any of the Clique books it all belongs to Lisi Harrison. **

**

* * *

**

**Westchester Mall**

**Starbucks**

**Tuesday, January 2nd**

**7:30 a.m.  
Derrick POV**

"Derry, honey wake up it's almost eight and you haven't gotten my coffee!" Claire wailed into my ear. I snapped up in an instant, clutching my ear that was now ringing. She glared at me as if I was the cause of all the hate in the world, I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. It had been miserable since the day she suggested that she moved in, when really she just didn't want to be waiting outside for me to go to parties that she wasn't invited to. Almost as if a bitch switch when off in Claire's head when_ she _left Westchester.

"I'm going. Anything else you might want sweetie?" I asked her, my voice tight. I wasn't even sure how I got myself into this whole mess with Claire. First, her leaving happens, then next thing I know Claire and I are a thing and everyone in Octavian High - except our close little group of friends - had forgotten all about Massie. It tore me up when I first read my letters, I went on a rampage in my room throwing things against walls and hitting anything that wouldn't hit me back, finally I just broke down and cried. No idea of why she would leave came to me as I thought about it, she wasn't the kind to just up and leave when things got tough.

Claire walked over slowly to me, her eyes were shining with happiness and smugness for some odd reason, her cold awakening was long forgotten in her mind. "Yes. Honey, I don't know how to say this, but I think I'm pregnant! I just haven't gotten a test yet so I don't know for sure, but isn't this great!"

I was shocked, time had stopped, no sound, no movement at all, all I could think of was how the hell did this happen? I had never done anything with Claire besides make out, there was no way she could have gotten pregnant, I would never betray Massie like that. A painful pang went through my body, when I thought her name, yes it had been four years since I had lost seen her, but my feelings for her had never changed. Claire kept rambling on but the words never came to my ears everything was focused on the matter at hand, I sprinted to the door grabbing my keys, and drove to the closet pharmacy. Quickly, I grabbed five different pregnancy tests, and headed towards the checkout line.

The old man stationed there looked at the pregnancy tests and smiled at me. "You must be overjoyed it isn't everyday you and the person you love find out your gonna have a baby. In fact I remember when my wife Lucy and I had our first one Marissa, I was sweating like crazy. After six hours of waiting Marissa was finally born, when I first saw her, I was close to fainting from all the anxiety I had been having, nonetheless she was a beautiful little girl."

"Yeah, it'd be nice if it was the girl that I am in love with." I mumbled under my breath, and if he heard me he didn't let on, just rang up the tests. I gave him my Visa, grabbed the bag, and ran for car.

**Claire POV **

I watched the man I had been with for a year, four months, three days, eleven hours, and ten minutes with love ob-viously in my eyes. He was perfect, Massie didn't deserve him, when I told him all those lies it was for his own good I knew we were destined to be together - even if he didn't. One look in his eyes and I was hooked, Cam was just a covered until I could acquire a real chance with him. When that chance came I struck, won, and most importantly Massie lost.

"Mass?" Derrick mumbled, with a sigh escaping his lips. My eyes narrowed and I grounded my teeth together when I heard her name, and knew he was thinking about her. I needed a plan and fast, before it was too late, and Derrick left me and found out the truth. Especially since Massie has kept their daughter a well kept secret between her and the media. That's it, the idea coming to my head, I can even the playing field by making him think that I'm going to have his child! There's no way Massie and her brat will stand a chance then.

I looked at the clock, the digital numbers said 7:30, okay perfect timing, Starbucks is open I'll just tell him to get me some coffee. "Derry, honey wake up it's almost eight and you haven't gotten my coffee!" I told him in a loud voice, so it would wake him up enough, but still wouldn't hurt his hearing. He shot up, clutching his ear as if I had hit a gong in his ear. He looked at me, I glared at him for acting foolish and overreacting.

"I'm going. Anything else you might want sweetie?" He asked me, his voice tight. He was acting so idiotic, I mean there was absolutely no reason for him to be in a horrible mood, I mean he was going to marry me in one month, he should be jumping for joy. Then again his question did play right into my plan, I was not going to lose Derrick to Massie - who was beyond uglier than me, so I found no reason why he liked her so much in the first place-, and besides I had plenty of time, it's not like Massie was coming back anytime soon.

I smiled at him and practically glowed from all the happiness that we were both going to share, but I couldn't help but feel smug at beating the Alpha. She lost and she didn't even know it. "Yes. Honey, I don't know how to say this, I think I'm pregnant! I just haven't gotten a test yet so I don't know for sure, but isn't this great?!"

He just stood there, shock painted all over his face, this was no where near the reaction I expected. I shift nervously from one foot to the other, a nervous habit from my seventh grader years. "I mean honey, I know this wasn't expect and you might not want him or her, but this baby is ours. We made this baby together, it's a sign of our love for each other. No more mixed feelings or signs this baby signifies our future together as a family. Don't worry I'm sure you'll be a great father, I mean you can't be any worse than Todd was when Blair had their child. He just sat there staring at the baby, and I'll be a great mother too. I'll take care of it, feed it, walk it, and change a diaper or too. But don't you see Derrick, we are meant to be not you and Massie, you and Me we love each other you just need to see it. Kiss me Derrick! Kiss me Now!"

He bolted out the door, I heard him grab his keys, and slam the door shut. I smiled triumphant it was obvious he wanted to kiss me, he just wanted to find out if we were having one or not. The situation hit me dead on, how was I going to fake the pregnancy test? Would he still love me? Wait duh of course he would. Relaxing, knowing that he'd probably just see this as a joke, I got out my not-yet-read new issue of Vogue. On the cover was the infamous Alpha herself, instead of looking older and wiser, she looked mature and experienced, nothing like me. My father always told me I was a rare beauty, so of course Massie was just trying to compete with me.

I heard the door shut and climbed on the bed, trying to put on the most distressed look I could muster. He climbed up the stairs, burst through the bedroom doors, and flung the pregnancy tests at me. _Jerk. _I thought rolling my eyes and walking toward the bathroom, exaggerating my steps to build suspense, he just looked annoyed by my slowness.

Carefully, I did all the tests, and just sat there waiting. Of course I already knew the answer, I wasn't pregnant, I just wanted Derrick to believe I was. When three minutes had passed, I didn't bother looking at the sticks, I just threw them away. The door opened when I was in the process of throwing them away. Derrick looked at the scene before him, walked forward, and pulled out one of the sticks. Negative, relief flooded through his face, and rage through mine as I realized he didn't want me to be pregnant.

* * *

**Okay, so if I made any spelling mistakes my bad, it's just last time I checked found was spelled F**-**O-U-N-D. Oh and sorry about all my horrible sentences. Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it's so short, but next few chapters will be longer. Pinky Promise ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...this is kind of awkward... I'm sorry I haven't updated and I'll spare you most of the details but basically my laptop cord died on me (it's older than my brother and sister combined.) and I got one! Yay! From Hong Kong -,- that took soo long to come here to the States. Then when it does arrive, my M and N key don't work. **

**Also! Some may think it was disgusting for Derrick to touch Claire's pee stick, well, imagine if you were in his position. He really doesn't get why he is with Claire in the first place. So I hope that helped clear that up.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Clique series books, it all belongs to Lisi Harrison.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously...  
_

_I heard the door shut and climbed on the bed, trying to put on the most distressed look I could muster. He climbed up the stairs, burst through the bedroom doors, and flung the pregnancy tests at me. __Jerk. _I thought rolling my eyes and walking toward the bathroom, exaggerating my steps to build suspense, he just looked annoyed by my slowness.

_Carefully, I did all the tests, and just sat there waiting. Of course I already knew the answer, I wasn't pregnant, I just wanted Derrick to believe I was. When three minutes had passed, I didn't bother looking at the sticks, I just threw them away. The door opened when I was in the process of throwing them away. Derrick looked at the scene before him, walked forward, and pulled out one of the sticks. Negative, relief flooded through his face, and rage through mine as I realized he didn't want me to be pregnant._

**Westchester Mall**

**Harrington Estates  
**

**Tuesday, January 2nd**

**8:03 a.m.  
Derrick POV**

I paced impatiently waiting for Claire to come out, wailing that we were having a girl and for me to drive her to the mall to buy some pink crap. There was no way this was ever supposed to happen, maybe to _Cam _at some point, but not me. Of course, Cam and Dylan made a better couple than Cam and Claire ever did, but Claire had to go somewhere. Just not with me, Massie was supposed to be my fiancee. We had planned it all out, they'd go to NYU and I would become a soccer star. While she was the editor of Vogue, and then a few years later we would get married, possibly have two kids.

"God, fuck Mass, what the hell happened? How did I end up with Claire of all people." I mumbled, knowing the answer but it was one of those weird moments when you just wanted to say it out loud to make you feel better. Running my hands over my face, I looked at the door impatient, wondering how long it could take to pee on a stick. It had been more than three minutes, or it felt like it. Almost as if it was fate, I opened the door and watched as Claire shoved the pregnancy tests into the trash bin. Rolling my eyes, of course she would try something like this, and then lie to me that we were having a child.

Striding across the room - ignoring Claire's stare - I dipped my hand into the trash bin, ignoring the fact she peed on it and pulled it out. Negative, there wasn't any reason I could say that I was completely shocked. I could feel the relief flooding through me, there was still a chance I could get away from her. With a child that would only tie me down to her, yes I felt a bit guilty thinking of the miracle of having a child as a pain. Truly, I wouldn't mind having a child, just obviously not with Claire.

"Derr-ick! I cannot believe your, glad! That I wouldn't be having _our _child! Is this because of _Massie Block_?!" Claire screeched at me, flailing her arms around like she was drowning. My eyes flashed with anger as she said Massie's name like she was talking about someone lesser than her.

"Don't say her name, you have no right to." I told her deadly calm.

"No right! No right?! Well since she's coming between our beautiful relationship - without even being here I might add - I have all the right! She's nothing more than some slut you screwed." she spat at me.

"Unlike you, she meant something to me."

"Really I seem to recall you telling me _I _was the only one who you loved. Who you _ever _loved!"

"I never said that Claire, your delusional. Maybe in one of your sick dreams I said that, but this is real life."

"You know what, get out of my home-"

"Your home? This is my house I pay for it, you just forced yourself on me, and moved in."

"Nevertheless, get out. I don't want to see you until you've cleared all these _ideas _out of your head. So just meet me at Josh and Alicia's Estate."

"How are you going to get there?" I asked raising my eye brows mockingly, as she sent death glares my way.

"Easy I'll take _my_ car. You know the one my parents bought for me senior year, when we planned on going to Washington State, but you went to NYU. When you knew they rejected me!" She yelled her face dark red with anger, hair in disarray, and breathing heavily.

I grabbed my coat and pulled my keys out of the pocket, stomping down the stairs and out of the house. It wasn't that I really cared that Claire and I got into a fight, more so that she kept insulting Massie. Groaning, I stared blankly at the garage _why couldn't I let the past be that, the past?_

* * *

**Westchester**

**Hotz Estate**

**Thursday, January 4th**

**5:12 p.m.  
Josh POV**

I nervously rang out my hands as I watched Derrick coming in, I so badly wanted to tell him about Massie and this whole situation. Derrick came over, not even sparing an infuriated Claire a glance. He weakly smiled at me and informed me of the earlier fight.

"That sucks man, why are you still with _Claire _again?" I asked not even hiding my disdain for his soon-to-be-wife. He let out a small bark of a laugh. "Hell if I know. All she does is whine, complain, sit in front of some technological device, and spend my money."

"Oh yea, one of my _old _friends is coming tonight." I told him emphasizing the old part, hoping he would catch on. His ears perked up a bit, but I could see them deflate just as fast. He really didn't think it could be Massie, I didn't blame him. Claire basically censored all things Massie Block on the television, his phone, internet, anything that could access the internet - she had censored it. I was a bit curious how she did that when they went shopping and passed the news stand.

"Really, like Skye Hamilton?" He asked teasingly, smiling as I groaned in annoyance. Last summer when we had visited Aspen, Skye Hamilton had been there and apparently she hadn't changed a lot. Still a dancer, still a blonde, still hanging onto the trust fund, and gypping some poor sap who was the newest and top plastic surgeon in the country. And had no problem with cheating on her husband. The whole time they had stayed there, she constantly stalked Josh, trying to convince him relentlessly to go with her for a cup of "coffee".

"God, that was a disaster. Leesh was about to rip her head off and her Skye's husband too." Rubbing my eyes, I laughed at the memory of Alicia slapping Skye and pouring coffee on her died blonde hair - apparently it had turned brown with age. "Remember when Alicia 'accidentally' hit Skye with her skis? Priceless."

"Well no one follows my man and asks him relentlessly to 'get a cup of coffee'. I mean how obvious could you be?" Alicia's smooth voice rang through my ears, making me smile instantly as I pulled her to me, wrapping my arm around her waist. I nuzzled her neck and she laughed, pushing me away. "Stop you'll make me blush! Considering I already have some on, it wouldn't match and I'd look like I got hit with paint dust at Home Depot!"

I let out a laugh and pulled her to me "behaving myself". The doorbell rang and I tensed as Alicia pulled out of my grasp. "That must be your 'old friend' you keep telling me about."

Nervously, I watched as she watched as she walked around the corner and towards the front door, and strained my ears to hear what was going on.

"You must be the guests Josh told me about." Alicia assumed. Silence, they must have been shaking hands or nodding. "Nice to meet you…..?"

"Anna, Soph...." A foreign voice answered. I couldn't hear the last part of Sophie's name and the last name, because of all the noise Chris and Kristen were making arguing over a Scrabble board. I watched as Alicia led them into the living room and couldn't help but smile at the sight of my wife.

Everyone stopped what they were talking about as Alicia introduced them. "Everyone this is Anna, her daughter Sophie, and Macey."

The gulp of my drink that I had been in the process of swallowing, lodged in my throat as I choked at Massie's name. She couldn't be more obvious, apparently Alicia hadn't caught on as she continued the introduction. "Anna, Sophie, and Macey, this is Kemp, Kristen, Dylan, Chris, I'm Alicia, you know Josh. Oh and that's Claire and Derrick."

They made their rounds and greeted everyone, I watched from my peripheral vision as Massie shook Derrick's hand. Derrick's eyes squinted in concentration as he tried to look at her eyes through the bulky glasses she and Sophie had on. Scared most likely, Massie quickly went on to say hello to Kristen, while Derrick focused on her as she moved. Claire noticed and sent him a venomous look, which of course he didn't see.

Amused, I watched as Massie leaned down to say something in Claire's ear and Claire turned paler than she usually does after not going for a spray tan for a month. Of course my wife being the considerate person she is, asked if she was okay while Derrick didn't seem to give a care if she was fine or not.

"Macey and Sophie, it's awfully dark in here. We haven't got our new lights yet. You can take off your sunglasses, we won't bite." Alicia told them jokingly. My eyes widened slightly as I tried to send Alicia a telepathic message to ignore that little detail.

Massie gestured for Sophie to ignore what Alicia had said, but she reluctantly took hers off. She kept her eyes on the floor and ignored everyone, but making sure Sophie was close enough that she didn't have to look up. No one bothered mentioning it, they were to busy cooing over Sophie.

"I don't get why you all are making such a big deal about her." Claire spat. "That little 'girl' is the ugliest-"

She didn't get a chance to finish. Massie had gotten up and slapped Claire, Hard, across her cheek. Claire bent down onto the ground, her eyes watered as she held her cheek. I fought the laugh that threatened to explode from seeing Claire getting slapped. About time too, deserved it for quite sometime.

Massie knelt down to Claire's level and whispered too low for any of us to hear. Her words impacted Claire though seeing as she turned white, then green, and looked like she was about to barf. Then just loud enough for me to hear she spoke. "I completely forgot about that."

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia mumbled widening and narrowing her eyes at me, gesturing towards Massie. I slightly nodded a yes to her as Massie looked up at her and Alicia smiled brightly. "Mass! Is that really you?!"

I watched as Massie greeted Leesh and everyone turned their attention to them and Massie looked like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Derrick's eyes widened and a glimmer of hope that we hadn't seen since the week Massie left, flashed through his eyes.

* * *

**Dinnertime! I'm starving. Again sorry this took so long, but I've had the worst luck and then it felt wrong to write it at sometimes. Blah, whole mess anyways Review if you still love Sophie, she'll give you a big hug! ;)**


End file.
